1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, particularly, to an electrical connector with a regulation means for preventing shift of a contact element.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 2001-273949 discloses a conventional female connector of the surface mount type such as shown in FIG. 15. The female connector 1 has a pair of recesses 11 that roughly regulate the plugging position with a mating connector. However, it has no regulation means for accurately regulating the plugging position and contact positions at which the contact elements are brought into contact with each other. Consequently, a contact element 13, for example, can be shifted upon plugging by a contact element or wall of a mating connector, resulting in the poor contact between the contact elements. This becomes critical in the pitch direction that the contact elements are arranged. The smaller the width of contact elements or the intervals at which the contact elements are arranged, the more serious the problem is.